The New War
The New War, was an unprovoked decision by The Chancellor when the war machines were commissioned and the other nations who were still on poverty to achieve his plan of world domination. Unfortunately, this quickly backfired on humanity falling the world into chaos and eventually its extinction Preparation After expelling the Scientist, The Chancellor has now seized control of the not properly-tested B.R.A.I.N., and is integrated into the Fabrication Machine. He orders the Fabrication Machine to construct hundreds of Steel Behemoths, supposedly for restoring peace, but the Chancellor has bigger plans for these towering robots. To achieve his goals for world conquest, the Chancellor creates a huge mechanical army, that the Steel Behemoths form the bulk of his human army. As soon as all preparations are made, the Chancellor doesn't waste time in declaring war against all the other nations. The War Rages The unprovoked decision, causes the Chancellor's mobilized army to quickly expand the nation's borders, from Eastern Europe all the way down to Africa as the other struggling nations are no match for the new and highly advanced war mechanism they encountered and they simply crumble one by one. The occupation of each country, strengthens the Chancellor's nation, sending more resources to construct even more War Machines. The deadly Steel Behemoths sweep their enemies with relentless powerful machine guns and deadly gas attacks, crippling their enemies. The Frontline forms that stretches from Belarus all the way down to Serbia. In the Chancellor's nation however, the Rebels become much more active at this point and seem to grow in numbers but their relentless protest and violent tactics in an effort to stop the war, proves futile and comes to no avail in discontinuing and overthrowing the Chancellor and the New War. All the Rebels, along with the Scientist, can do is watch. The War Becomes Widespread In the early months of the war, the battles becomes reckless, tremendous casualties mounting on the world. Mass killings in the trenches and huge bunker and foxhole warfare kills tens of thousands. The war reaches across other continents and catches the attention of many other nations of reinforcing to stop the Chancellor, the escalating enemies causes the Chancellor's army's advance to slow down. Impatient, the Chancellor triples the Fabrication Machine's manufacturing output, creating War Machines in an increasing and rapid rate, just to get his army back on it's feet. The Fabrication Machine is becoming stressful at every automaton he creates, concerning the Scientist even more of his worst fears coming true. The Chancellor, however, couldn't care less about the Fabrication Machine's condition, as he only presses on the invasions of each country for world domination. The Incidents In the following weeks, leaked information from the front lines about the Chancellor's army. What soldiers claim, that after a War Machine has just done a long-range strike objective, it suddenly turned its gas bombs against its own squadron. As a result ,147 men were poisoned in the gas attack by only one machine. Other Steel Behemoths begin attacking their comrades in the Frontlines all across the globe. The public grows concern, but the Chancellor's government quickly covers it up by justifying it as only 'malfunctionality'. Another incident occurred, this time it happened in the Factory. At 7:45 AM a worker is working on a conveyor belt, for safety regulations the worker has to shut down machinery in the area causing the Fabrication Machine to halt it's manufacturing. But suddenly, the belt turned on causing the worker's ankle to severely injured. Two workers quickly rush to his aid, but the first one is stopped by one of the Fabrication Machine's claws. Grabbed, he is quickly toss 30 feet across the floor, the other worker then ran to his aid but grabbed by the Machine's claws again, lifting him up slowly and slicing his torso, probably killing him. Left in vain, the worker with the crushed ankle loosed consciousness. The incident resulted in two fatalities, this catches the attention of the media and to quickly create newspapers about the terrible incident. However, to prevent panic and civil concern or uprising, the government recalls the paper. Though effective, citizens everywhere spreads the incident causing the Scientist to acknowledge the story. A Bloody Turning Point The Fabrication Machine is being pushed to create War Machines into unbelievable limits, and it isn't long until the Machine finally snapped the next morning. It communicates through all of the War Machines to turn against their own creators. This unofficially ended The New War and started The War Against Humanity. The darkest hour began at the Chancellor's Nation at 8AM in the morning, where two patrolling War Machines in the city of Dresden suddenly begin their indiscriminate slaughter of men, women, and children. 1/3 of the police district and local militia begin to section off 6 blocks of the neighborhood, in an effort to stop the rouge War Machines. Unfortunately, the War Machines encounter them as child's play, simply slaughtering all of them with deadly gases and their powerful machine guns, laying waste to the entire downtown area. Panic and mayhem quickly spreads, not only in the Nation, but also the whole world. Deployed War Machines alike begin their massive indiscriminate killing of humanity, as the beginning of the Fabrication Machine's vengeance. Millions of people are in disarray, cities, towns, and villages alike are overrun by rounds after rounds of ammunition of gas bombs and machine guns. Fields turned into wastelands. Hospitals into refugee shelters. Forests into complex trenches. The world awaits itself in an apocalyptic state of the extinction of life itself. Downfall The same torrent of death and destruction is now inflicted on the Chancellor's nation. The Chancellor wants to avoid massive overthrow by his people by denouncing the Scientist as fully responsible for putting the Nation in astray. But none of that matters as War Machines are demoralizing his army, the Chancellor begins to rally his people by continuing the repelling of the 'iron fist' of the machine. His army continues to cripple of facing the Fabrication Machine's mechanical army, and they are beginning to close in on him. Desperate to avoid death at all costs, he is evacuated on a convoy heavily guarded by what is left of his army and government, planning to abandon the State. Unfortunately, they are spotted by War Machines and are ambushed by multiple gas attacks on their convoy. The Chancellor and the rest of his men, simply fell victim to the deadly gas and are killed, ending the dictatorship of the Nation. Last Battle for Hope With the Chancellor gone, survivors in the Nation are left into their own means. The Resistance, having been free to do anything they want after the Chancellor's death, joins the last pockets of armies across the globe, who've battled their way to the Nation to destroy the Factory and end the Fabrication Machine's crusade. They create trenches, explosive traps, networks of tunnels, command posts, and bring armored vehicles and ammunition on the outer perimeter of the Factory to plan their final strike against the heart of the Factory, and determine if the Machines will prevail or humans will. The full-force strike will happen at dawn, where humanity's last bit of hope awaits it's fate. As dawn emerges, the Strike begins and the field is quickly filled with an epic battle between man and machine, the battle begins to outmaneuver the machines and some even fire artillery on the factory as seen in an image at the film. However, when the fighting suddenly stops, all humans and machines are gone it seems it resulted as a stalemate. But there's a possibility that humans won and seek refuge on other lands to create a new settlement, though this is unclear, as the Scientist is still left alone in the Nation and claims that he hasn't heard from anyone in days, hinting maybe the battle have been a stalemate. But whatever the reason, humanity was able to temporarily disable the Fabrication Machine, but the Scientist finishes his 9 creations and it's up to them to finally stop the Fabrication Machine from ever reigniting havoc and for the preservation of the future and continuation of life on earth. vlcsnap-2014-03-27-21h08m11s4.png|The Chancellor's Army and the War Machines preparing for War. vlcsnap-2014-03-27-21h08m13s19.png|The New War raging on vlcsnap-2014-03-27-16h13m07s10.png|Aftermath of the war vlcsnap-2014-03-27-21h13m18s58.png vlcsnap-2014-03-27-21h13m21s29.png|Chancellor denouncing the Scientist vlcsnap-2014-03-27-16h13m19s80.png|The beginning of the onslaught PDVD 089.jpg PDVD 088.jpg vlcsnap-2014-03-27-21h13m31s128.png|Humanity's last stand vlcsnap-2014-03-27-21h13m32s142.png Trivia *The Machines were able to wipe out humaity throughout the world because before it turned against us, they were already spread across the globe to defeat the other enemies of The Chancellor *Somewhow, both machines and humans were defeated in the war. * Category:The Chancellor Category:The Resistance Category:The Scientist Category:Characters